M10 - Landfall
After days of endless steady rain, the weather has finally started to let up. The sky is still gray, masking the dawn in gloomy shades, but only a fine mist falls from the clouds, coating everything in a layer of moisture: the eye of the storm. But thunder murmurs in the distance, as a constant reminder of the tempest brewing just beyond the horizon. Over a dozen ships displaying Gāng Tiě’s colors lie anchored in the sea, lines of dinghies floating from ship to shore, carrying supplies onto the beaches. Patrols of soldiers prepare for invasion, equipping armor and weapons under the generals’ scrutiny, and the squads march in neatly-assembled packs across the sand. Emperor Wei-Guang oversees all of the activity from the back of his Zebstrika, the steed clad in blue-and-white armor based off of Gāng Tiě’s patron. The Shiny Leavanny points in various directions, delegating tasks to the generals and listening to status reports from the scouts that run up to him, sending them away with brisk nods before turning his attention to the coastal town ahead, surveying the land that would soon be his to destroy. However, he knows -- in fact, he anticipates -- that there are still those in Sazanami who would oppose him… and as a bird of gray-green feathers flies towards him from the coastal town, he urges his mount to meet with them, knowing that the opportunity to strike is close at hand. The Pokémon huddled in one of the town’s buildings know this too: Alaric, Gawain, Katsumi, and Sho stand at the window, looking at the beach where the Gāng Tiě soldiers assemble. Behind them are Isas, sulking as he leans against the wall; Raiju, standing close to his master; and Takeshi, pacing across the room devoid of furniture. The silence in the room is broken by Sho who turns away from the window with a sigh. : The Emperor’s forces are almost ready for battle… He moves quickly for one so old. : (grumbling) Blee btllunpl blravp bluuzd bramp blbleenz brplp blk blrpt blosppt blrbtp breeblpr brpey blarplp brpld. Blud'vp blkn blrpt blenpl bpoll blosppt brupblrs bloo. : He says, “We should have used my machines to take out the ships before they made land. It would have taken out plenty of the soldiers too.” : We are here to avoid war, Isas-san, not instigate one. Attacking first is not a good impression. : Besides, we are vastly outnumbered. Those on the beach are but a fraction of Gāng Tiě’s army; even if we did win the battle by some miracle, we would certainly lose the war. : It would be like Yamatai, only we would be the ones destroyed. As Isas begins to respond, Shino abruptly appears in a gust of wind, interrupting the Electabuzz who growls something under his breath. The Shiftry ignores the fuming Isas and instead moves towards Katsumi, bowing respectfully. : I have placed the kitsune throughout the town, just as you instructed. They shall use their illusions to aid us in battle, should it come to that. : But they can only make our army look bigger. They cannot conjure new warriors to fight, nor raise our already pitiful morale. : Blee bpatrnt btln btopr brplbla bplupr bluud breplrlr, brpat brlip blrd blpavr bloy'z Bplblzzn brlapn brep bleee'z blwblr btbtbtblp.(He crosses his arms and huffs.) Blarpr'z bty Bl brlip blbleenz brplor, bpalrlpwp brkblbll brlip blnn bpoll brep brnbla brorp brrztzzznz bplukk blinpz blpp. : He says, “We aren’t doing our morale any good either, what with Takeshi’s pacing and Shino’s sour attitude. That’s why I like machines more, always accountable with none of the drama or emotions to muck things up.” : I agree with Isas. We cannot give up before the battle is over, or even begun. (thumps a fist against her chest) I will do everything in my power as Shōgun to not let another disaster like Yamatai happen again. Whether this ends up being a battle of diplomatics or an actual fight, I will not give up until the bitter end. : Well said, Katsumi-sama. : Thank you… but I cannot do this alone. I will need all of your strength to protect Sazanami. : (straightening from his slump) Bl'amp blzzm. Bl brlapn bralpblon brlip blipltl blzzz btlz blrbld bllllll, btro blattr brpat brpey brzrw bpt blsp. : He says, “I’m game. I and anyone with proper backbone will stand tall, no matter what they throw at us!” : I too will do all that I can to help. My wing may slow me down, but it will not stop me from defending my homeland. : I am always at your disposal, Katsumi-sama… though I do hope we can avoid bloodshed… : (bowing) I live to serve, Shōgun. : I and the rest of my citizens will stand with you as well, Katsumi, as allies. : Truly? But you have succeeded in your mission, you’ve brought us all together to unite against a common foe! : Almost all of us. : The Shōgun is right. If you were to leave now, none of us would fault you for it. : Well, we came this far, might as well see it through to the end. : Besides, we aren’t about to abandon a country to be destroyed again. : Gawain speaks true. Our mission was not to just unite Sazanami: it was to protect it from Gāng Tiě and all other forces that would seek to eliminate it. Besides, not all of my citizens are soldiers, but they have faced tough odds before and succeeded; this time will be no different. Katsumi’s relief is evident as she nods in acknowledgement of Alaric’s pledge. Suddenly, a warbling cry echoes outside the window, and Katsumi steps away from the window just as Wakana flies through it, about-facing and landing in a bow to the Shōgun. : I have spoken with the Emperor, Katsumi-sama. : And? Did he accept? : Yes, it is as you hoped. Wei-Guang has agreed to meet with you before the battle, as is tradition. : Alright, then as we discussed, I shall meet with him, accompanied by Sho, Lord Alaric, Captain Gawain, the heirs, and Sara. Everyone agreed? A round of nods answers her, and the Shiny Infernape smiles grimly. : Then let’s send this Emperor back where he came from. As they begin to file out of the room and into the drizzle outside, a quintet of heads peer out from the building next door: Ju-long, Atla, Mu, Otgon, and Sara, watching as Katsumi confers with the miniscule army spread across the streets, going over the battle plans once more. : (shuffles back into the building) Looks like they wrapped things up. : (listening to Katsumi’s words) So, it’s true. Wei-Guang has requested a meeting before this gets out of hand. : I would say that it has already gotten out of hand… : So are we going to Grandfather now? Will it be okay to cross over the battlefield? : No need to be so down, little bro, the battle hasn’t start yet, so, I mean, it’s just a field. And we’ll do our best to KEEP it just a field! : (suddenly wishing she had hands to face-palm with) In any case, if Wei-Guang were to attack us now during a momentary truce, that would hurt his honor. Seems like he’s a guy who cares too much about his ego to disgrace himself like that, even though he’s already done some things that are considered dishonorable in most eyes. : (patting Otgon’s arm gently) No need to worry, dearie, I shall be with you the entire way. : Though having someone from Chanyu with us might actually make things harder... She turns towards the back of the building where Ju-long is putting his mask on, adjusting the straps to hold it in place. The Shiny Swadloon scowls and shuffles over to him, glaring up at him pointedly. : You’ve been awfully quiet lately. And wearing that tacky mask again, I see… Planning something? : Just preparing for the possibility of having to resort to… “alternative solutions,” should the plan fail. : Instead of thinking about doing something stupid, you should focus on making sure the plan doesn’t fail. If you’re thinking of doing what I think you’re planning to, forget about it. You clearly haven’t thought things through if you think that’s even a viable option. : I am not about to get my family killed because of your incapability to use your brain. : What are you two whispering about over there? : Nothing: just a conversation that doesn’t bear repeating. : That’s good then, as we should join the others. Ju-long grunts, walking past Sara and his siblings outside, heading towards the warlords… and Mu watches him go, eyes narrowing suspiciously. : Munkhtsetseg? Are you alright? : (bobs her head, hopping onto Sara’s back) I was just thinking. : You think TOO much: you should do more, just charge in head-first, ka-BLAM! : Why do I get the feeling you would not mind a scuffle taking place. : No way! I mean, a good scuffle is fine, but a war is horrible! : Right. : No really! : Oh I believe you, really… : Ah Mu, you are always so -- argh! While the two sisters continue to argue, Sara casts a glance over her shoulder to the youngest of their little family who has remained silent. : Are you coming, Otgonbayar? : Ah! Yes, coming! Sara turns around, satisfied with his answer… and a frown forms on his face again. He saw how angry Mu was during her conversation with Ju-long, how serious his brother looked, and now that they’re on their way, he can’t help but have a bad feeling about all of this… The beach stretches out in front of them, surf pounding the sand in dark, surging waves. Gāng Tiě soldiers stand at the ready -- but they wait for their commander’s signal, stoically watching as he rides with a retinue of guards towards the town. As he approaches, Wei-Guang scans the motley crew of Pokémon waiting to greet him: Katsumi, the hot-headed Shōgun; a stony-faced Hariyama, obviously a warlord; King Alaric and Gawain, odd that they would be here; and five strangers, one a Galvantula, another masked, and two Leavannys and a Shiny Swadloon. His gaze lingers for a moment on the last three, curious… but he’s reached them by now, and the Emperor dismounts with more grace than seems possible for a ‘mon his age, signalling for his guards to hold as he waltzes towards the group. : Thank you for agreeing to our request to meet, Emperor Wei-Guang. I am sure that we can work to a peac-- : (ignoring Katsumi and peering at Alaric shrewdly) I am surprised to see you here, Lord Alaric. Either you are here to support Sazanami in this useless attempt to parlay -- or perhaps you are being used again. Tell me, were the Chanyu busy this time? : (muttering) Pompous insect… : No, Wei-Guang, we are not being used, not this time. We are here to stop your advances on Sazanami. : Why? Because they are your “friends”? As sickeningly sentimental as that is, I feel I must tell you that I will not stop just on your say-so. : We understand your motives for attacking us. : Really? (sizing up the larger ‘mon) Looks like you only understand how to clean a plate. : (unruffled by the insult) We know about your daughter’s death. We also know that you were informed of Sazanami’s role in Lien-hua’s murder-- : How DARE you speak her name! If this is your way of convincing me to withdraw, it isn’t working! : Just LISTEN, will you? Yes, the traitor worked with the Chanyu general responsible for the attack on your daughter -- but he or she is also an enemy of Sazanami, responsible for many deaths besides hers. : Past warlords… my father, the previous Shōgun… the Emperor himself… and even the brave man on whose lands we currently stand. : None of that matters to me. If the nobles of Sazanami have such trouble running their country, then I am doing them a favor by taking control! It takes a steady hand to rule a nation, not ones that tremble unsteadily whenever trouble arises. I will root out the one responsible for these tragedies, if they truly exist, something that you have failed to do for twenty years! : That’s funny ‘cause you didn’t even know Sazanami was involved until just recently. : But this is exactly what the enemy wants: for us to battle each other so we’re weakened and they can finish us off. : Oh, so now there’s a shadowy enemy in the wings, one that has grand plans to conquer the world? Pardon my casual tongue, but “give me a break.” I unlike you have a proper strong nation: we won’t be weakened by taking out your laughably meager forces. : What do you even hope to accomplish with such a small army? You think just because you have the advantage of familiar terrain, you have a chance of beating us? Your little illusion foxes, yes, I noticed them, they will not save you, not when my men begin their attack. : Besides, I can see their fear, their lack of trust in you to lead them -- and if your own people won’t follow you into battle, then there is really no hope for you to rule your country effectively, is there “Shōgun”? : You self-righteous little--! : (interrupts Katsumi before she can blow her top) Please, Emperor, understand: things are a bit more complicated than they appear. We will gladly tell you what you want to know, including our theories on the traitor’s plans, but we ask that you send your army back to your ships and call for a truce, if only temporarily. : I am having trouble taking that offer seriously. After all, it is quite suspicious that you would know so much about this “traitor,” and yet you do not know who they are. : We have been following their tracks, finding the puzzle pieces and putting them together. While doing that, we’ve also discovered some… (glances for half a second at the heirs)... rather fascinating information that would interest you. We can show you, if you would allow us. : I doubt that you have anything worth my extremely precious time -- but fine, I shall humor you. But only for a moment. : Thank you. First, you should know that the Sazanamese traitor has not been acting alone, in fact working beside other forces with malevolent intentions in various corners of Avalon. One of them is the Seismitoad leader of a ninja group called the Numa no Ha who, on orders from the traitor, would form a contract with a Chanyu general to help him secure more power. : That fool Guga, then? (sighing) I have people watching him, and I will surely deal with him once this is over -- without Aether’s interference. : I must make sure that overly-hairy nuisance is rendered unable to ever be a bother to me again… : Oi, watch where you point those appendages of yours! : Gawain, please, settle down… It isn’t Guga, he’s the one tracking down the general responsible. : IF that is true -- and frankly, Lord Alaric, I am not convinced -- I will get my own men on the case of this “general’s” identity. You have not been on Avalon long enough to understand, but I know the Chanyu to be liars and betrayers, so Guga could easily be tricking you… as he has before. : Are you trying to piss me off? : If he is, it’s working on me too! : Calm down, both of you. : Yes, we must remain-- : On the other hand, they are also too idiotic to think ahead, or even stick to a plan! My men will find out the truth, and seeing as Guga is just as incompetent as you are in finding a traitor himself, I shall take charge of Chanyu once I am done with Sazanami. At his cold words, Sara’s eyes well up with tears, and she scuttles backward, as if looking for a place to run to -- but all thoughts of escaping leave when her adopted children finally speak: : Hey, you big bully -- if you don’t have anything nice to say, DON’T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL! : Sis, wait, you shouldn’t speak to him like that. : He insulted Mom, there is NO WAY I am letting that go, no matter WHO he is to us! : Oh shush, Atla, you have no tact… but whatever, let the snake get to the point already so we can all get out of this weather. Wei stares at the three heirs anew, curiosity turning to bafflement… then rage, and he whirls towards Alaric, venom dripping from his voice. : What game are you trying to play, shé, bringing children to talk of war? Is this what you used to do in your OLD kingdom?! : If you’d let me finish -- the Numa no Ha leader sent agents into Gāng Tiě to assist the Chanyu warriors in their mission to find your daughter and-- He’s cut off by a Leaf Blade at his heart. Wei-Guang hefts the gleaming arm easily, as one might hold a pen, and he ignores Katsumi’s hand-twitch over her spear and Gawain’s barely-concealed growl, glaring cooly at Alaric. : You are treading on thin ice, Aether king. Be very careful in choosing your next words… : (eyes narrowing but staying calm) We thought that was all to the tale too, Wei-Guang. But we dug deeper and learned that there is a monastery in Gāng Tiě where we’d find the answers to what happened. The people there, they told us about one of the agents who tried to protect her, her husband… and her three children. Wei lowers his Leaf Blade slightly… slowly… His gaze wanders over to the still-angry female Leavanny, the male Leavanny attempting to hold her back, and the Shiny Swadloon, currently meeting his eyes boldly. : That ninja was able to save three out of the five. : (breaking free from Otgon’s grasp) No thanks to YOU! If there’s anyone here who’s an idiot, it’s YOU! : ATLANTSETSEG! : No! I don’t care WHO this guy thinks he is, I’LL tell you who he is -- a terrible father, who would drive out his own daughter and try to take her children away, and blames anyone but himself for her death! : Such a man has no right to insult YOU Mom, or anyone ELSE for that matter! : Sis... : She is not wrong, you know, so no need to berate her for speaking up. Besides, this guy might be too full of himself to even consider backing down. : So what about it, Grandpop? Feel like finishing the job you were unable to complete twenty years ago and kill us? Oh, sorry, of course I mean have someone do it for you. Too bad you can’t order someone to love for you: maybe then you would still have a daughter! Everyone gawks at the pale-faced bug, surprised such cruel words could come out of such a small package. Even Wei-Guang can’t help but let his jaw drop, and if anyone had bothered to look at him, they would’ve seen a wetness that hadn’t been there in years sparkle in his eyes… but when everyone turns back to him, they see the elder Leavanny fully lower his Leaf Blade from Alaric’s chest, head bowed. : You have her wit and honesty, young Swadloon… And you, girl Leavanny, you have her courage and fiery spirit… : (lifting his head, eyes narrowed) But a child, not even hers, couldn’t possibly understand what-- : Oh we understand -- we understand PLENTY! : We have had to deal with the knowledge that our parents were chased into their deaths because of your actions, someone who was supposed to protect them: do you know what that does to a kid? : Nothing GOOD, that’s for darn sure! Don’t you feel GUILTY about that?! : DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL?! : P-Please, all of you, enough! (antennae quivering sadly) I-I thought we were here to s-stop the fighting. Can we just… start over? : … : Heh, and you have her kindness and gentle soul… my sweet lotus flower... : Very well. I will send my troops back to the ships for now. I would like to learn more about what you heard in that monastery… (giving the tiniest of smiles to the surprised heirs)... and perhaps get some proof that these children are who they say they are. Atla and Mu exchange incredulous glances, but Otgon reflects his grandfather’s grin shyly, blushing as Sara beams at him proudly. Everyone else can hardly hold back a sigh of relief; finally, things are looking up--'' : What’s THIS? Starting the battle without ME -- I SHAN’T BELIEVE IT!! ''The boisterous voice cuts through the delicate calm, and all gathered turn with shock to see a Rhyperior running towards them, carrying Shogo in his arms. Behind them marches an impressive army, all in armor displaying the warlord’s emblem, and Shogo signals his carrier to halt with two fin-slaps to his arms. : That’s good enough, Kenta-san -- ah, no, wait, a little closer -- right, yes, that’s perfect-- : HA! Do not fear, Katsumi-sama, the powerful Aonuma Shogo is here with his retinue of ready and waiting warriors at your disposal! : Who is this buffoon? : N-No one, Emperor Wei-Guang-- : (between gritted teeth) Get OUT of here, Shogo! : (ignores her) This “buffoon” is the general who is going to send your royal keister back to Gāng Tiě where it BELONGS! In fact, I guarantee that I PERSONALLY will be the one to land the decisive blow, har-har!! : This whole meeting -- it was a TRAP! : No, Emperor, you don’t understand-- : To quote my “so-called heir” over there, I understand PLENTY! You lured me here, away from my men, all in an attempt to lower my guard and buy time for your backup army to arrive, perhaps even to MURDER me! : And to think I almost fell for it… : Please, Wei-Guang, don’t do this-- : I will do as I want, “Lord” Alaric -- and your one chance at peace is over! : Guards! Sound the gong -- we go to battle NOW! He mounts his Zebstrika, wheeling it around with a vicious yank on the reins, and he and his mounted guards gallop across the beach. A gong vibrates over the Gāng Tiě soldiers -- and they whoop in response, beginning their march towards the town as Wei-Guang disappears in the crowd. : Splendid, just as planned! : Shogo, you fool, do you realize what you’ve DONE! : Of course: I’ve baited him into making the first move. (tapping his assistant’s arms) Come, Kenta-san, onward -- TO BATTLE! Kenta nods then trots away, adjusting his grip on his master’s slippery body. The Whiscash is already shouting orders to his men, and the army hurries down the hill, clashing with Wei-Guang’s forces just as thunder booms loudly overhead. Rain begins to fall in earnest as the armies meet on the field -- the eye of the storm has passed -- and the others retreat deeper into the city, failure clear on their faces. Their own small army waits for them, seeing them approach from afar… but at their disappointed frowns, they know things did not go as planned, and nervous muttering spreads throughout the forces. Takeshi, Wakana, Isas, Raiju, and Shino come forward to meet them, gazes shifting from one sad ‘mon to the other. : Brepll bralpblon brlopln bteprtr blup? Brpat brlaplpnd? : He says-- : We don’t need a translation, Raiju-san, we’re all thinking the same thing. : What happened? : T-That idiot -- he blew it all up! : Who did? : Shogo. : BRUP! : And he came with his army. : BDBLL BRUP! : And now they’re fighting with Wei-Guang on the beach! : BPO BLENPL BRUPZ! : Then there is no hope. We have lost. : Blooo bllz, Blnno, blarpr'z blasp BRRRZT btbtbtblp brplp blravp. Bruptz bllg brin brour blroootz brlapn bltt 'rm bltt brouu blnnn, bruptz brlip brep bruplinr bleee brouu bpatr, brouu brrrzt blpzpll blzzzlee! : H-He says-- : Again, no need for translation. How dare you say such a thing, Shino, have a care, will you? We MUST fight, to protect Sazanami! : If we fight, there will be nothing left to protect once it is over. : Brplt, 'blaztp blarpr'z brep blnlee blinp bdttrs, brep brpld, blot brep 'blotpnz blroo brbt bplorp bt, brpt blay, blirp brouu bznnd blp bral blpbll blreee-blggr, blnn brlo bplorp brlapn blvv, brnn bz brlpee, bruptz blpak blur brouu blonp’t bzzrt brour brttpt bln brouu blrarpt brupl- : ENOUGH! All this arguing, this is EXACTLY what Wei-Guang was talking about! : We cannot let him win before we even hit the battlefield… : Katsumi-sama? What’s the plan? : … Something that, hopefully, Nobuhide would approve of. She takes a deep breath, calming her trembling hands, then steps past the warlords and faces the muttering soldiers. The flame atop her head surges for a moment, brightening the area despite the rain trying to douse it, and the army pays attention to her as she shouts: : Emperor Wei-Guang has arrived in Sazanami! He comes to conquer, to pillage, to kill -- and right now, he is fighting on the beach of the late general Ichikawa Nobuhide, disgracing his noble legacy and making a mockery of all we hold dear! : I know that you are frightened. Believe me when I say that I understand. But you cannot let that fear take ahold of you: fight past it, fight for your land, your loved ones, yourselves! : He may have more soldiers -- but you have more HEART than one HUNDRED of his! The army cheers, lifting their voices in determination… and Katsumi steps back, nodding towards Isas, Takeshi, and Shino, all three of them moving to spur the army into action with Wakana and Raiju in quick pursuit. : Well done, Katsumi-sama. I daresay Nobuhide would’ve enjoyed to see that very much. : (sniffing, rubbing a finger under her eye) T-Thanks, Sho, I… I think you’re right. : So, what now? We go into battle, beat up those stupid meanie soldiers, and-- : No. You are to stay here, with Sara. : Whaaaat? But I thought we were supposed to stop the Emperor, that’s what Master Hisato said, right? : That plan fell through the moment Shogo opened his big mouth. : Now all we can do is sit and wait for the end of the world. : You d-don’t really think it will come to that… do you? : … : N-No worries, Otgon, you heard the Shōgun. They’ll win for sure -- you’ll see. : Come, dearies, let’s go inside, where it’s safe… The Galvantula hustles the heirs away, and Katsumi and Sho head over to the front of the army, preparing to lead them into battle. As Gawain begins to follow them, Alaric glances over his shoulder to see Sara and the heirs duck into a building -- with one heir missing. : Where did he go...? The Shiny Serperior looks around, stretching himself up to gaze over the crowd… and suddenly, he spots him, the edge of the Scizor’s cape disappearing into an alleyway that will lead him straight to the beach where--'' : Ju-long, no, you fool! ''He drops down and follows Ju-long, sweeping to and fro as speedily as he can. Just as he vanishes into the alley, Gawain notices that Alaric is missing, stomping around in a circle and yelling his name over the marching army. : ALARIC? Where’d you go? : That slippery snake… boy is the queen gonna be mad.